


For The Love of Ohana

by flkeysgal98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flkeysgal98/pseuds/flkeysgal98
Summary: Danny's little sister comes to Hawaii to forget about her problems and to visit her brother and niece. But when she and Grace are thrown into the middle of the Five-0 task force's current case, Danny realizes how much his ohana truly means to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha! This is my third Hawaii Five-0 story. The others were one-shots, so doing such a long story takes a lot for me. I really hope you all enjoy it. I promise to put everyone back in the best condition I can. Mahalo!
> 
> **I wrote this a few years back and it dawned on me some may find it troubling, in the wake of the recent shootings. I was not trying to offend anyone, just sharing a story that has been in the works for a while. This was originally posted on FanFiction.Net and I brought it here**

"Danno!"

Detective Danny Williams was sure everyone in the whole airport could hear his sister yell out the moment she disembarked from her flight and laid eyes on her brother. Not that he minded. He hadn't seen his kid sister in at least two years and didn't even care that she called him by the nickname that was usually reserved for his daughter to call him.

He ran up and grabbed his sister, hugging as tightly as he dared. He missed his younger sister so much, so he didn't want to let go of her so easily.

"Darcie! How are you, babe?"

She pulled back so she could look her brother in the eyes. "I've been good Danno. I've missed you and Gracie so much."

He grabbed her tote bag that she was carrying as they walked to the luggage carroll. A moment later, her checked bag came into view. She pulled it off the carroll, lifting the handle and rolled it behind her.

"We've missed you too, especially after what happened with Matt," Danny said sadly as they walked to the Camero. Neither said a word as Danny opened the trunk and put both of his sister's bags in before the two of them got into the car.

Danny maneuvered the car out of the airport and onto the highway as Darcie wiped a tear away. She then said, "I miss him so much Danny. Matt and I were close, especially after you got married."

"I know you were. Matt used to tell me stories of some of the wild times you had. Not to mention all the times the two of you crashed at our apartment in Hoboken," Danny said, glancing at his sister.

She wiped another tear away, "Yeah, those were some good times Danno. When Rachel went and divorced you, it killed Matt and me. We loved seeing you so happy, especially when Gracie was born. But when she left you, Matt told me you were going to be staying in that two star dump, just so you could be near Grace. Matt and I, we cried when you would go to work so he had the strength to keep you up at nights."

"I didn't know that," Danny replied, looking over at his sister.

"Yeah, we were hurting for you when all that crap hit the fan. When you followed Grace out here to Hawaii, Matt and I got closer because we knew it would be a while before we would see you again. We had some good times. Then he told me he would be coming out here to visit you, and he didn't come home," she didn't finish her sentence as tears fell more freely.

Danny took her hand before replying, "I know babe. I miss him a lot too."

She wiped her tears away before saying, "Okay, enough with the mushy crap. I guess I just needed to get it out. All that matters is that I am here now for a vacation. I totally just want to forget about my problems."

"And you came here, to this pineapple infested hell hole?"

Darcie let out a laugh before replying, "Yes, I wanted to come. I know how much you hate the beach, but I happen to like it. So I am happy to be here. Especially since I will be able to hang out with you and Gracie. I want to make up for the time we haven't been able to spend together."

Danny navigated through downtown traffic, pulling into the Five-0 headquarters before he replied, "Gracie has been excited ever since she found out her Aunt Darcie was coming for a visit."

He parked the car and got out, Darcie following suit. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around at the beautifully manicured lawn and monument in the front of the three story building.

"My work." he replied, heading into the building, his sister trailing behind.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

Darcie followed her brother through a set of glass doors, noticing four offices and an open space with a large table in the middle. There were three people standing around the table, who looked up when Danny and Darcie walk in.

"I'm back and, unlike you Steven, I am not going to treat my sister like a dog and tell her to stay or assign her a babysitter," Danny said, pulling his sister up next to him. He then introduced her to his team mates.

"Darcie, I'd like you to meet Kono Kalakua, Chin Ho Kelly and my crazy ass partner Steve McGarrett."

"Its nice to meet you Darcie," Kono said sweetly, shaking her hand.

Chin grabbed her hand next and shook it, "Aloha to the ohana, kaikuahine. That means welcome to the family sister."

Steve was next and shook her hand vigorously. "Its nice to finally meet the other Williams sibling."

"Its nice to meet you all too," Darcie said, looking around her.

"Danny, why don't you take the afternoon off. We were just going over the diamond heists, but its slow going right now. We can meet you at my house this evening for a BBQ."

Danny turned to his sister. "Does that sound good to you sis?"

"That's fine with me," she replied. She then turned to the three members of the team and said. "I'd like to get to know the ones my oldest bro calls family."

"Oldest bro? When did you start that? Just because I'm four years older than you doesn't mean that I'm old." Danny's hands were moving a mile a minute as he was beginning to go into full rant mode.

Kono snickered, excited to see a full on Williams family rant.

"Yeah, oldest bro, because that is what you are. I'm your little sis. Because, now pay attention Danno. because I was born after you."

Chin and Steve exchanged amused glances. Steve, glad for once he was not the recipient of the current rant, was also entertained by the fact that Darcie was a female version of Danny, facial expressions, hand gestures and all.

"Yes, yes, I know you're younger than me and that you were born after me. But I'm not old." It was then Danny came back to reality and noticed all the grins that were plastered on all of his team mates' faces. "And on that note, we can finish this at another time."

"Huh? Why? You know family rule number one," Darcie asked confused.

"What's rule number one?" Steve asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Never stop in the middle of a rant," Danny and Darcie said together. Danny turned to his sister, "However, in this case, we can finish in the car. We'll see you guys tonight."

"Its nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Yeah, we can get to know you better and relax," Steve said, winking at her, knowing he was aggravating his partner.

Danny pulled his sister away from his partner, before saying, "Alright, that's enough, Army man. I'll get her settled and meet you guys later."

"Its Navy Danno, Navy," Steve called, laughing.

"Yeah whatever," Danny replied, waving his hand back to his partner as he and his sister left the Five-0 headquarters.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

Five adults and one child were sitting around the fire pit on the beach outside of Steve's house. Grace had fallen asleep on Darcie's lap long ago, a blanket draped over her to keep her warm. Rachel had been surprisingly understanding when Danny and Darcie had gone by to ask if Grace could spend the night with them. Truth be told, Rachel had always liked Danny's sister and didn't want to stop her from visiting her niece.

"He did what?!" Kono asked, almost spitting out the beer she had just taken a sip of.

"He broke my finger," Darcie replied, laughing and holding her right hand up, showing them the ring finger that was bent slightly to the left.

"You're mean, brah," Chin said, grinning at Danny.

Danny held his hands up defensively, "It was an accident!" He turned to look at his sister, "I threw and you caught badly."

"Well at least I wasn't the one who tried to jump through a hula hoop with roller blades on."

"Hey, you held the hoop for me!"

The others were just laughing and watching the bantering that was going back and forth between brother and sister.

"You two must have been a joy when your were kids," Steve said, snickering.

"Between me, him and Matt, oh yeah we had some great times. One of us always came home bloody. From cuts and scrapes, bloody noses, broken bones, we were well known at the local emergency room. Mom and Dad always had one of us there," Darcie replied, shifting slightly in her chair so as not to wake up the sleeping child on her lap.

Chin whistled under his breath, "Wow, and I thought you and Steve were bad Danny."

"Don't go there Chin," Danny growled, trying to look threatening, but failing miserably.

"Anything I should know?" Darcie asked, merriment evident in her eyes.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The others snickered at Danny and Steve's differing viewpoints.

"Your brother is a disaster-magnet," Steve said, deadpanning as long as he could, until a smile broke through.

"You want to rephrase that, SEAL boy?" Danny asked, growling at his partner. Darcie was grinning at her brother's interaction with his adopted family.

"No, I don't want to rephrase."

"This coming from you, Mr.-Your-The-Only-Back-Up-I-Need? You Neanderthal animal, you get me hurt half the time."

"I broke my arm."

"That was off the job Steven! We were hiking in the mountains."

"We found a body!"

"Yes, because only you, Steven, only you, on your day off could find a dead body where we were hiking!" Danny exclaimed, once again in full rant mode, hands going a mile a minute.

"I got tazed." Steve glanced at Darcie and winked. She knew he was deliberately trying to rile her brother up.

"You got me shot the first day I met you!"

"Hesse shot me the same day."

"I tore my ACL, twice since I met you."

"I banged my head hard when everything went down with the General Pak thing."

"I was exposed to sarin!"

Steve stopped, for one thing because he was out of retorts for the moment, but mainly because Danny being exposed to sarin was probably the worst thing he had ever gone through. "Okay, I'll give you point on that one."

Darcie took a long pull from her bottle of beer before looking over at her brother. "Wow bro, I didn't realize you had gone through so much since you got here."

"Yeah, that's thanks to him," he said, jerking a thumb over at his partner.

Darcie shifted again, realizing that she was exhausted from the jet lag. "Hey Danno? I think I'm ready to head home. I'm severely jet lagged and your daughter is getting heavier by the minute."

Danny stood up, the others following suit. He walked over and took Grace off her lap, allowing her to stand as well.

"What are your guys' plans for tomorrow?" Kono asked, glancing at Darcie.

"Well, Gracie has requested that I go to her school tomorrow. Something about a career day."

"And she didn't want to take you Danno?" Steve asked, collecting the trash around the fire pit.

"For your information Steven, Grace requested Darcie when she found out her trip coincided with her career day. She wants to be like her Aunt Darcie when she grows up."

"What do you do?" Kono asked as the five friends made there way into Steve's house.

"I'm a firefighter and paramedic for the New York City Fire Department," she replied, slipping into her shoes and grabbing her wallet and Danny's keys off of the foyer table.

"Sounds like an exciting job," Chin said, grabbing his keys as well. Kono had ridden in with Chin, so she just slid her shoes on and followed her cousin.

"It can be, at times. But it can be just as dangerous as being a cop. But it's a job I love and would never trade."

"Alright, Grace isn't getting any lighter, lets go sis, before I break my arm," Danno said, grinning at his sister.

"How about lunch after you finish at the school Darcie? We could meet you somewhere," Steve said, following everyone to the door. The others stepped out of the house, getting ready to leave.

"Sounds good to me. I would love to try the shave ice that Gracie always talks about."

"How about Kamekona's then?" Steve asked, glancing at his partner.

"That's fine with me," Danny agreed, heading for the car. The cousins followed him to their vehicle, which was blocking Danny in.

Darcie held back for a moment and glanced at Steve. "Thank you so much for dinner. It was really nice of you to have this BBQ."

"No problem. I just thought it would be nice to get to know Danny's sister. He talks about you a lot."

"I figured as much. He talks about you guys a lot too. Well, thanks again," she said, turning and heading to the Camero.

Steve watched as his team left plus Danny's sister, grateful that he had such a great ohana to stick by him and happy to add a new one to the fold. He turned and walked back into the house, making sure to lock the door and turn his alarm on.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

The next morning found Steve picking Danny up in his Silverado, Danny begging his partner to stop for malasadas. After his bakery run, Steve and Danny pulled up in front of the Five-0 headquarters. They entered the office, already going at it.

"Why did you loan her the car?"

"Why did I…because she's my sister Steven! I trust her to drive my car! Understand, my car! Not your car!"

Chin and Kono left their offices, amused at the cargument that had spilled over into the office, as it usually did. Danny handed them the bag of malasadas before turning back to his partner, scowling at Steve's thick headedness.

"It's a police car!"

"No, its my car that you made into your police car. And, it worked out any way. Darcie took Grace to school since she was going to the school this morning. She got Kamekona's address from me and put it into her iPhone. She is perfectly capable of driving my car Steven," Danny said, grabbing a malasada out of the bag.

Steve rolled his eyes before saying, "Okay Danno, you proved your point."

"Of course. And quit calling me Danno."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

For some odd reason, Darcie ended up being the last one to tell about her career. Fortunately, she was the only firefighter there. She finished up telling about her job, and the class applauded, as they had done for all the parents. Grace's teacher, Ms. Kalike stood up and moved to the front of the room.

Before she could say anything, loud pops could be heard outside in the hallway. "All of you, stay here. Ms. Williams, would you care to watch the kids for just a moment or two?" Ms. Kalike asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," Darcie replied, noticing the looks of fright that were clouding the children's eyes.

Darcie waited for a good two minutes, but the teacher did not return to the room. She looked around to the kids. "Does anyone know where the closest janitor closet is?"

Grace looked at her aunt and said," There's one down the hall."

"Okay, look, we're going to go there and hide. Stay here for a minute and then we'll go." She walked to the door and cautiously opened it. What she saw horrified her. Ms. Kalike was laying in the floor, a gunshot wound to her chest. Darcie could tell that she was dead. She looked down the hallway to see more bodies strewn everywhere.

She made her way down the hallway and opened the door to the janitor closet. She then went back to the classroom.

"Okay kids, follow me and do not look around. I want you to look only at me. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," all of the kids answered, getting up. Darcie poked her head out of the room and made sure there was no one in the hall. She held her finger to her lips, reminding the kids to keep quiet. She then had all twenty kids follow her and herded them into the closet.

Once the door was closed, she let out the breath she had been holding. She then pulled her cell phone out and called the one person she knew could help.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The day had been progressing slowly, as they still had no new leads on the new case they were working on; armed jewelry heists happening all over the island. The thieves had been so unpredictable, taking all kinds of stones and settings and never seeming to have the same MO twice. They were quite literally stalled, so Chin-Ho and Kono were working on reviewing the security tapes for the hundredth time while Danny was looking over the robbery reports HPD had sent to them.

Danny was intent on finding a new lead, but finding none so far. He was in the middle of his fifth report when a much welcomed distraction came his way. His phone vibrated on the desk, catching his attention.

He answered, "Hey Darce. Is Career Day over already?"

"Yeah, but we got a problem Danno,” came his sister’s whispered reply.

"What do you mean you've got a problem? And why are you whispering?"

He could hear his sister take in a deep breath before answering, "There's a gunman or two at least loose in the school. I really don’t know how many."

Danny was gripping his phone so tightly, he was afraid he would break it as he started asking rapid fire questions to his sister. "What?! Where are you? Are you okay? What about Grace?"

"I'm in a janitor closet with all twenty kids from Grace's class. We're fine for now, but we need help Danno."

"Hold on sis, let me get the others," Danny responded as he leapt up from his chair and flew out of his office. He ran to the computer table in the middle of the room and waved frantically to his team mates. The other three left their offices and came up next to the Jersey cop.

"What's going on Danny?" Kono asked, noticing that his phone was on the table and on speaker.

"Darcie is on the line. She says there is a gunman or two in Gracie’s school. She's in a closet with twenty kids from her class," Danny replied, panic threatening to overtake him and suffocate him. He felt so helpless, knowing the danger his daughter and sister were in, along with all the other lives in that building.

"What?! Are you okay Darce?" Steve asked, worry in his voice. He could see the color draining from Danny’s face, worry etching in his face and laced in his voice every time he spoke.

"Yeah, so far. We just need help." They could hear the phone rustle a little bit before she whispered, "Some of the teachers are in the hallway. They've been killed."

"Okay, hang tight. I called HPD and they are enroute," Chin said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Okay, we're on our way. Just hang in there sis," Danny said, grabbing his phone as the team ran out of the room.

"We trying to, but we're scared Danno."

"You're scared Auntie Darcie?" The team could hear Grace's small voice in the background. They were in Chin's Traverse, heading to the school.

"Yes, I am. But being afraid doesn't mean you aren't brave. But it will be okay Gracie. Because Danno and his ohana are coming to get us."

Danny's throat closed momentarily from a lump that formed. He was going crazy, realizing that his sister and daughter were hiding from a gunman along with nineteen other kids. He knew Chin had the pedal to the metal to get the school. He prayed they would be in time.

"Are we going to be okay?" Another small voice asked.

"Yes, we will. We just have faith, okay?"

As they were pulling up the school, they heard a sound coming from the phone. They sat, unable to get out of the vehicle, horrified at what they were listening to.

"Please, please, don't hurt the children! Please not the kids!"

A moment later, two pops were heard, a scream and then nothing.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

Staring down the barrel of a gun was not something that happened often to a firefighter. But to be in the janitor closet, trying to protect the kids from the gun that was pointed at her and them, that was something new, something very terrifying.

"Please, please don't hurt the children! Please not the kids!” she begged, stretching her body as much as she could in front of the twenty young souls with her.

The man didn't waiver or say a word as he squeezed off two rounds, one bullet hitting her in the chest, the other in her stomach. She slid to the ground as he slammed the door shut, locking it behind him.

The room was silent for a few moments before Grace screamed, "Auntie Darcie! Are you okay?"

She tried to plaster the biggest smile on her face, but she just didn't have the strength to. So she simply said, "No baby, I'm not."

It took her a few moments before she could continue, "I need someone to help me. Look for rags, lots of them."

She closed her eyes as she heard rummaging around her. A minute later, Tommy exclaimed, "I found some!"

"Okay,” she replied, taking a few from the young boy. She sighed before looking into the faces of the frightened children. “I need some help. Remember how we talked about what could happen when someone is bleeding?” All the kids nodded silently. “Okay, I need that kind of help. Could one of you hold some rags on my stomach and another put some on my chest?"

Grace was the first to come up, kneeling next to her aunt’s head as her friend Tommy moved to her stomach. She felt the feather touches as rags were put on her wounds. "Okay, I need the two of you to hold down on the rags. You have to push down as hard as you can on the rags."

Darcie hated having to ask the kids to help her, and knew all of them were going to need help when this nightmare was over, but for now, she was going to take advantage of their help.

When they pressed down, the pain was so intense that she screamed in agony. Darcie felt the pressure ease. "No, don't let go. Keep holding the pressure."

"But we're hurting you!" Grace exclaimed, scared for her aunt. She had never seen so much blood, and she was terrified her aunt was going to die before Danno could get to them. But Grace made up her mind to be tough for her auntie.

"It’s okay. You have to keep holding down. If not, well, just keep holding on."

She looked around to see the terrified looks on all the kids faces. "Kids, its going to be okay. Gracie's daddy and workmates are going to come soon. I know they will."

"He's a police officer?" a little boy asked, his face lighting up some.

"Yes, and they know we are in trouble and are hurrying to get us." She looked up to niece and in a soft voice said, "Grace, always remember that Danno loves you and he would do anything to help you."

"I know Aunt Darcie. I love him and you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Keep holding the pressure, no matter what, okay?"

"Okay," Grace promised, tears falling down her face as she watched her aunt’s eyes closed, Darcie’s hands falling limply to her side. Grace began to call for her aunt to wake up, begging her to open her eyes.

What Grace didn't know was that Darcie's phone was still on, for all to hear.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

"Oh my God!" Kono exclaimed, hearing the two gunshots and Darcie's plea for the kids to help her. Looking at Danny, she could see the mixed emotions that were running across his face. She knew that when he found the son of a bitch who shot his sister and endangered Grace and her classmates, Danny was going to go after him.

When they heard the exchange between Darcie and Grace, the whispered assurance that Danno and herself loved Grace, then Grace begging her aunt to wake up, Kono knew that if Danny didn't get the chance, Steve was going to kill the man who threatened and hurt his ohana.

They were standing outside the school, waiting to hear just what the hell was actually going on. The reports coming in weren’t good. What originally looked like a single gunman working alone turned out to be a precise team who had killed at least five teachers and the principle, the ones killed being the ones Darcie had most likely seen and told the task force about. No one knew if the gunmen were still in the school or not. The situation was going from bad to worse.

Steve, Chin, Danno and Kono started to gear up, putting on their vests and grabbing their weapons. They were going in, no matter what, to get their ohana.


	3. Chapter 3

The four members of the task force along with SWAT entered the school cautiously, so as to not arouse the suspicion of the perpetrators still presumably inside. Steve glanced at Chin and Kono, and with two fingers, pointed in the direction he wanted them to go.

Kono nodded as she and Chin moved down the hallway to the main office. The two cousins eased into the office, guns at the ready in case their threat decided to surprise them. Kono's stomach twisted into knots as she saw the two ladies who were the secretaries laying on the floor, eyes open, fear and shock registering as their last emotion before they were killed in cold blood.

Kono pushed the thought to the back of her mind as they moved to check the principal and vice-principal's offices. Both were seemingly empty, until Chin saw a foot sticking out from beside the desk in the vice-principal's office. Laying behind the desk were the principal and vice-principal. Kono checked for pulses, finding none. She and Chin moved out of the main office to help backup Steve and Danny.

Danny had followed his partner as they moved down the hallway, stepping over bodies of teachers that were strewn about. Danny was sick to stomach, not believing what he was seeing. To see teachers killed for no good reason was sickening, causing him to get angrier and angrier at the son of a bitch that was responsible. Seeing the open, lifeless eyes of the victims would be haunting him for a long time to come as he followed Steve.

Chin and Kono joined them a moment later, Chin shaking his head when Steve lifted his chin slightly in question. No words were needed to convey what was being said. Steve was sick with worry for Danny's sister and daughter, praying that they would be okay.

They continued down the hallway, noticing that most of the classrooms were empty. Steve was hoping this was because most of the teachers either sent the kids out the door in the back of their classrooms, if they had one, or they hid their students, just like Grace's class.

They swept the whole hallway, knowing that SWAT would be checking the gym, teacher's lounge, and any other rooms the Five-0 task force couldn't. Finally, after doing a cursory check of the school, they met with SWAT in one of the hallways and exchanged reports; the gunman was no where to be found in the school.

"Where the hell did they go? How did they he get out?" Steve asked, holstering his weapon, the others following suit as he looked around.

"I don't know, but we'll find them. They’ll pay for what they’ve done," Chin said, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder for a moment. Steve nodded, before looking to his team. "Okay, we'd better split up and try to get any kids that are hiding out of here. Plus, we need to find Darcie and Grace and her class."

Danny nodded, starting down the hallway to the first room. Steve started on the other side, Chin and Kono following them. Danny found about fifteen fifth grade kids hiding in the closet in their room. They told him that eight others were hiding under their teacher's desk and in the library. Danny had the kids follow him, stopping to get the two boys hiding under their teachers desk, and they stepped into the hallway, to be met with three members of the HPD. "Please take them out and have them checked," he requested, getting a nod from one of the officers before moving to the next room.

Steve found about thirty first grade kids hiding in one of the closets in the lower grade section of the school. He was also met by three members of HPD. After turning the kids over, he continued down the hallway.

Chin discovered five scared kindergarten girls hiding in the bathroom. He approached them slowly and talking gently, gaining their trust. As soon as they realized that he was a police officer, they flung themselves at him, hanging on for dear life. Chin managed to carry two of the little girls to the hallway, there to be met by two police officers. They helped Chin carry the scared little girls out of the school to the paramedics waiting. Once he left them, he went back in to help evacuate the rest of the kids.

Kono found a few third, fourth and fifth grade kids hiding in the library, including the five that were from the class Danny had found earlier. She had them follow her outside of the school to the waiting police officers and paramedics, turning them over to their care. She went back into the school and continued looking for kids.

Danny was in one hallway and noticed that one of the janitors closets had been locked from the outside, which struck the detective as unusual, since the others hadn’t been locked. He unlocked the door, opening it slowly with his gun drawn. He holstered his weapon when he saw that in the closet was Grace and her classmates and his sister. He was alarmed to see Grace and Tommy’s hand were covered in his sisters blood.

"Danno! You found us!" Grace yelled, jumping up long enough to throw her arms around her father's neck. Danny held his daughter tightly, not wanting to let go of one of his most treasured possessions. A moment later, Grace pulled back from her father and went back to pressing on the towels. "Daddy, we have to help Aunt Darcie! She's hurt pretty bad!"

Danny kneeled next to his sister, running his hands over her head and neck to make sure she wasn't hurt there either. Her eyes were closed and her head lolled to the left, facing him. He was guessing that she had lost consciousness, either from blood loss, pain or both. He was grateful that she had because the pain she obviously would be in if she was awake would have scared the kids, especially Grace. He heard footsteps in the hallway and glanced up to see Kono standing behind him. "What can I do Danny?"

"Could you take Grace and her class outside and send Steve in to help me?" he implored, looking into Kono's eyes, his eyes expressing the emotions he wanted to scream out, but couldn't, due to the kids present.

"Sure thing. Come on kids, let's head outside," Kono directed, motioning for the class to leave the closet. The only one who stayed behind was Grace. "But Danno! We have to help Aunt Darcie!" she pleaded, not wanting to leave her aunt and father.

Danny turned, so that he was kneeling in front of his daughter, making eye contact. He smoothed down a few stray hairs in her pigtails as he said, "Grace, honey, it'll be okay. Uncle Steve is going to help me with Aunt Darcie. Don't you worry, okay? I want you to be a big girl and go with Aunt Kono and let the paramedics check you over, okay Monkey?"

Grace nodded, throwing her arms around her father's neck again, hugging him tightly. Danny hugged her back just as tight. "Don't worry, Monkey, we will do all we can to help Aunt Darcie, you know that we will."

"I know Danno."

"Aunt Kono is going to send the paramedics in here to help us. Your mom should be here by now. I want you to be a big girl and do what your mom tells you. I'll call you later, okay Monkey?"

"Okay Danno," Grace replied, hugging her father yet again before leaving the closet with Kono. A moment later, Steve followed by Chin entered into the closet.

"How is she?" Chin asked, kneeling next to Danny's sister, holding pressure on Darcie's stomach while Danny held the pressure on her chest. "She's bleeding pretty heavily. Son of a bitch got her good," Danny spat in disgust, angry that so many innocent people had died and that his sister was on the verge of being included in the body count.

He rocked back onto his heels, glancing out of the room to see if the paramedics had come in to help them. Just as he turned back, Darcie's eyes fluttered open. Danny leaned over while still holding the pressure on her chest so that Darcie could see him.

"Darce? Can you hear me babe?"

Darcie opened her eyes slightly, the worried crystal blue eyes of her older brother swimming into view. She drew in a breath, excruciating pain radiating from her chest and gut. She doubled up and tried to roll to her left as the pain literally took her breath away. She could see spots dancing before her eyes as she kept taking in air, but wasn't letting it out.

She could hear Danny yelling for her to breathe, fear evident in his voice. She wanted to tell him that she was trying, but she just couldn't get her lungs to work. She could tell her diaphragm was paralyzed for some reason, one that was intensifying the pain she felt throughout her body. She was beginning to hear a rush of noise in her ears, realizing that she was very close to passing out. It was then she felt a hand on her uninjured shoulder. She managed to open her eyes a slit again to see Steve kneeling beside her.

"Darcie, breathe out!"

"Come on babe, breathe out," Danny added, unsettled by the shade of blue his sister's lips were turning. He was worried sick, so much so that he thought he was going to throw up, possibly breaking his sixteen year streak.

Finally, after a minute of not breathing, Darcie was able to let out the air out of her lungs, her diaphragm finally working again. Danny, Chin and Steve rolled her to her back again, Danny and Chin continuing to hold pressure on her wounds. They could tell she was losing too much blood. Thankfully, it was that moment that the paramedics entered the closet. They had their stretcher and gear with them.

"What happened?" the dark haired paramedic asked, assessing the situation as his partner opened a bag and pulled out a BP cuff and stethoscope. He began to take Darcie's vitals as his partner pulled out bandages from another bag.

"She was shot in her chest and stomach at point blank range," Steve said, moving away to allow the fair hared paramedic to take his place.

The dark haired one leaned over into Darcie's line of vision, "What's your name?"

"D..Darcie."

"Darcie, that's a pretty name. My name is Alex and this is my partner Scott. We're going to help you okay?"

Darcie nodded as Scott finished getting vitals on her. Danny moved so that the paramedics could work on his sister. Alex looked at the three men and asked, "Are any of you related to her?"

Danny nodded and raised his hand slightly, "I am. She's my sister."

"Is she allergic to anything? Any medications, drugs?" Alex asked as took the towels off of Darcie's stomach and replaced them with pressure bandages. His partner did the same to her chest.

Danny thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah she is. She's allergic to latex, adhesives and morphine."

"Latex and adhesives?" Scott asked, glancing at his partner.

"Yeah, adhesives cause hives and almost send her into anaphylaxis and the latex causes a rash. The morphine makes her extremely sick," Danny replied, grabbing his sister's hand. It was then he noticed what the two paramedics were doing.

"Why are you changing gloves?"

The two medics put on blue gloves and resumed working on the injured woman in front of them. "The ones we were wearing were latex. We carry latex free for patients such as your sister," Scott replied, expertly inserting an IV into Darcie's arm. He pulled out paper tape so that he could tape the cannula down. He attached the cannula to the bag of Ringers solution, holding it up. It was then that Darcie's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

"Darcie? Darcie!" Danny yelled, not sure why his sister had passed out again, but he shook her hand, trying to get her to wake up.

"She's going into shock. We have to get her to the hospital. Could one of you help us move her to the stretcher so we can get her out of here?" The three men made a move to help, but Alex held his hand up, "We only need one, please."

Steve stopped Danny before moving beside the medics. The three of them lifted her onto the stretcher, the medics strapping her down. Once they had her secured, they lifted it up until it was full height so they could roll her out. Scott held the IV up and they were about to roll Darcie out when she stopped breathing all together.

"Darcie! Oh my God!" Danny yelled as the medics grabbed their oxygen gear. Alex began bagging her using an ambu bag as he and Scott rolled their victim out of the school to the waiting ambulance outside.

Danny was beginning to freak out, watching as his sister was having air forced into her lungs to keep her alive. As the two paramedics loaded her into the back, Scott jumping in with her, he checked her vitals again. Danny made a move to get in, only to be held back by Steve for a moment. "We'll meet you there. Take care of her Danno."

"I will," Danny said, wearily getting into the back of the ambulance. The doors were then closed and the vehicle sped away, lights flashing and siren blaring.

Steve watched the ambulance leave, for once unsure of what to do. He couldn't believe all that had happened in a span of only thirty minutes. Danny's sister was fighting for her life, the one of the only adults to survive the massacre that had happened. And she was going downhill fast. He was grateful that no children had been harmed and all were being accounted for outside the school.

It was then he felt a small set of arms circle his waist. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Grace hugging him. He kneeled down so he could hug his partner's daughter.

"Are you okay Uncle Steve?" she asked, looking her uncle in the eyes. For a nine year old, she could read adults pretty well.

"Yes, Gracie, I am. I'm just worried about your Aunt Darcie."

She put her head back on Steve's shoulder, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I'm worried about her too, Uncle Steve. I was so scared when that guy opened the door and shot her. Why Uncle Steve? Why would someone want to shoot her?"

Steve saw Rachel standing at a small distance, obviously listening to the conversation her daughter was having with her ex-husband's partner.

"Grace, I don't know why someone would do something so bad. He is a very bad man and we are going to do all we can to find him so that he cannot hurt anyone again. Sound good?"

"Yes," Grace replied, pulling back. "I love you Uncle Steve. I know you are going to the hospital to be with Danno. I know how worried he is about Aunt Darcie, but could you tell him again that I love him?”

"I will Grace, I will," Steve replied. Rachel stepped up and put her arm around her daughter.

"Thank you Commander, for finding Grace and helping Darcie."

"I didn't find her Rachel, I was helping Danny. He was the one who found them. But I know Danny, and he would have torn the school apart looking for his daughter and sister. I'll make sure we call you when we find out something," Steve replied. Rachel nodded and steered her daughter to where their car was.

He was lost in thought, watching Rachel pull out of the parking lot when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Chin and Kono standing beside him. "She's going to be okay, brah. We gotta to keep thinking that."

"I hope so Chin, I just wish we knew why."

Kono stepped up and put her hand on Steve's other shoulder. "We just have to keep the faith for Danny. Its not our fault that those bastards killed innocent people. We will make it our priority to find out why."

Steve nodded, saying,"You guys are right. Lets get to the hospital.”

"Alright," Chin replied as he lead the way to the Chevy. The three of them climbed in and left the scene, heading to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Two of the allergies Darcie suffers from I personally have. Being allergic to adhesives and latex is no fun. If I have to use a Band-Aid, usually the next day I have a welt from the bandage. And the part about near anaphylaxis is true, I’ve been close to having to use an epi-pen because of the adhesives. The only allergy I do not have is one to morphine, at least, I don't know if I am allergic because I have never really had to have it before. But I thought I would put it in because some do suffer from that allergy too.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was running his hand through his hair for the tenth time in a span of three minutes as the ambulance sped to Queens Medical Center. He was trying to calm himself down as he watched Alex work on his sister. Watching the paramedic insert a tube into his sister's airway had him freaked out, so had seeing her hooked up to so many wires and machines.

Just as they were backing into the emergency entrance at the hospital, the alarms on the monitors started screaming, causing Alex to jump into action. Danny looked around as the doors opened and Scott helped Alex take Darcie out of the ambulance. "What's wrong? What's going on?" Danny asked frantically as he jumped out and watched as Alex jumped on the rails of the gurney and started CPR on his sister.

"She's crashing, we have to move now!" Alex exclaimed as he and Scott rolled Darcie into the emergency entrance. Danny followed behind until he was stopped by a nurse. "Sir, you have to stay out here."

"That's my sister!" Danny exclaimed, trying to get around her, but she was quicker than Danny.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to stay out here. We'll update you as soon as we know anything," the nurse replied as she turned and went through the same doors Darcie had been wheeled through.

Danny looked around running his hand through his hair again before he walked over to a corner of the waiting room and sat down. He took a deep breath before he dropped his head into his hands, tears beginning to flow freely. His heart was torn apart, the thought of losing his only sister killing him.

He sat alone for a few minutes, the events of the past hour running through his head over and over again. It wasn't long before he heard the doors opening to the entrance, revealing the rest of the task force. Danny looked up, tears tracking down his face as they spotted him in the corner and ran over to where he was sitting.

"Danny! How's Darcie?" Steve asked as he, Chin and Kono sat next to their friend.

"She…she...they were doing CPR on her when they took her back. Other than that, I don't know."

"Oh Danny I'm so sorry," Kono said, placing her small hand on his. She really liked Darcie and hoped for Danny's sake that she pulled through. He had already lost his brother; he couldn't lose another sibling without it taking a toll on him.

"I'm just so worried about her. She's my last sibling. I can't lose her, I just can't!" Danny exclaimed, his head falling once again to his hands, sobs wracking his body. Steve placed a soothing hand on Danny's back, his heart breaking, listening to his best friend cry for his sister.

Chin couldn’t say anything, knowing the pain of losing family. After all, his had rejected him for so many years, he had felt so alone for so long. He prayed that Danny wouldn’t lose his family.

The four sat in silence and lost in their own thoughts until the doors opened, revealing an older doctor. "Family of Darcie Williams?" he asked, looking around the waiting room.

Danny leaped up from his seat, wiping the stray tears away as the doctor made his way over. "I'm Danny Williams, Darcie is my sister. Please, how is she?"

"She's in surgery right now. It was very touch and go when she got here, she's lost a lot of blood. The bullet that went through her stomach nicked her liver and small intestine before exiting out her back. She also has a collapsed lung from the bullet that went through her chest. All in all, she's a lucky lady. Everything is repairable, but she's not out of the woods just yet. We'll put her on antibiotics as a precaution against any infections. The first 24 hours are going to be touch an go." The doctor looked at the distraught detective before asking, "Do you have any questions?"

"How long will she be in surgery?" Danny asked softly.

"It'll be a few more hours. Once she is out, I'll send a nurse to come get you Mr. Williams. Once she has come out of the anesthesia, we'll move her to ICU to keep a watchful eye on her." The doctor stood up, the Five-0 members following suit.

"Thank you doctor," Danny replied, shaking the doctor's hand. The doctor nodded before going back through the doors he had come out just a few minutes before.

Danny sat back down, rubbing his eyes before taking a deep cleansing breath to clear his mind and register what he had been told from the doctor. The others also sighed in relief, grateful that at least Darcie had a fighting chance.

Steve was the first to stand, knowing they had to get to work on the massacre that had taken place at the school and work on finding the bastards. He patted Danny on the shoulder, getting his attention. "Danny, we need to get to work. The governor has been on me to find out why these guys targeted the school. But you stay here for your sister. Let us know when she gets out of surgery, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks man," Danny replied, giving his friends a small smile.

“It’s going to be ok, brah,” Chin said quietly, squeezing Danny’s shoulder in support.

“I appreciate it Chin,” Danny said, sincerely grateful for the older cop.

Kono gave him a hug then wiped the tears away that had been fighting their way down her face for the past hour. Danny watched as his friends and team mates left the hospital, then found himself a different spot in the corner where he could be alone and wait.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Five hours after the nightmare at the school began, the doctor who had been working on Darcie exited the double doors, seeking out the blonde haired detective. He saw him in the corner, sitting by himself, his head leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. "Mr. Williams?" the doctor asked gently, trying not to startle the young man.

Danny's eyes flew open, staring at the doctor standing in front of him in his scrubs. "How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor sat down next to Danny. "She's doing a lot better. We started the antibiotics like I mentioned before and we are watching her to make sure she doesn't develop pneumonia from the lung injury she had. She's going to be here for a little while. But its looking good," the doctor replied, giving Danny a smile.

Danny visibly relaxed and let out the breath he had been holding in. "When can I go see her?"

The doctor smiled, knowing how long the detective had been waiting. “I’ll let you see her now but then I would recommend that you go home for a little while, change, get cleaned up and some sleep before you come back. It looks like you need it."

Danny leapt to his feet, a smile gracing his face for the first time in hours. “Thank you Doctor, so much,” he said as the doctor stood as well. He led Danny to the recovery area, leading the way to where Darcie was resting.

The doctor pulled the curtain allowing Danny to see his sister for the first time in hours. The first thing Danny noticed was all the tubes and wires snaking out of her. He sat down heavily next to her, taking one of her hands into his.

“Hey babe. You look so much better than the last time I saw you.” Danny paused, wiping tears away that began to fall. He was trying to process the still firm laying beside him, his sister unnaturally quiet for a Williams. “You scared me so much Darce. I thought I was going to lose you too. Thank you for fighting back. Gracie and I need you.”

Danny stayed next to his sister for a few minutes quietly before a nurse came in to check on her. “Hello. I’m Rose. You must be Darcie’s brother.”

He glanced up and smiled at the kindly nurse. “I am. I’m Danny.”

“It’s nice to meet you Danny. Your sister is doing very well. It looks like she’s going to be moved in about an hour or so. Maybe you’d like to get changed before she wakes up and sees you?”

Danny looked down and for the first time in so many hours realized that he was still covered in his sister's blood. "That might be a good idea. If I give you my cell number, could you call me? I live about fifteen minutes from here."

"That would be fine. I can have one of the nurses on her floor call you."

Danny stood up and shook hands with the kind nurse. "Thank you so much."

The nurse shook his hand and smiled. "Your welcome. Don’t worry about her, she’s in good hands."

He smiled as he left the recovery area and headed outside the hospital, pulling his cell phone out and dialing his partner. He had just hit send when he heard a small noise behind him. Suddenly his vision exploded in colors then turned gray, fading completely as he was knocked unconscious. He never heard the clatter of his cell phone on the pavement or Steve's screaming of his name as he was dragged away from the hospital and into a waiting van.


End file.
